Fist of Infamy?
by Dr. Mario
Summary: A "New Challenger" who is usually underestimated by most of the street fighters is secretly in love with an original World Warrior, but who, and why? Does she feel the same way about him? Find out... Revamped version combining all my fanfics into one coming soon!
1. Chapter 1: Suspicion

**It was a slow weekday evening around the Street Tournament mansion. Ryu and Ken were ready to brawl in the front yard, as Chun Li, Fei Long, and Guile observed.**

"**Are you ready Ryu?" roared Ken, with a cocky grin on his face.**

"**Always prepared," said Ryu, smiling back, weakly.**

"**Guile…." said Ken, in a defensive stance.**

"**Ready….FIGHT!" shouted Guile, as Ken was ready to attack, and Ryu being defensive, as usual. Ken jumped high in the air, as he was ready to punch, but Ryu countered with a Shoryuken, knocking Ken down. Ken arose, and yelled, "HADOUKEN!"**

**Ryu jumped over the fast-flying fireball vigorously, commencing a kick, while Ken blocked, knowing he posed long enough, not being able to reverse with his Flaming Shoryuken. Ryu tried shuffling back fast enough to escape Ken, as he jumped up and shouted, "Tat-s-sum-akk…Tats..akk-tats--UGH!--HURRICANE KICK!"**

**The three spectators couldn't help but laugh at Ken, who was furious after Ryu managed to block his blows. Ryu struggled to counter with an axe kick, as Ken was landing. He blocked, and attempted to roundhouse kick Ryu, but Ryu dodged, and swept Ken off his feet with a crouching kick, ending the fight quickly by forcing him to fall, painfully on his back.**

"**OK, that just about ends the fight…." stated Guile, still chuckling about Ken's attempt to say "**_**Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku**_**".**

**Ken was laying on the ground half conscious, as Ryu extended his hand towards him. "Are you OK, Ken?"**

**Ken grasped his hand, and Ryu pulled him up. "Never felt better," he muttered.**

**Fei Long glanced at Ken after being lifted to his feet, then quickly turned to Ryu with a huge smile. "Not a bad fight, Ryu! I would **_**love**_** to challenge you sometime. How 'bout a little taste of KUNG FU?! WAAATAHH!" he screams, while sparring in the air like a maniac.**

**Ryu turns to face Fei Long. "You got yourself a challenger, bud."**

**Guile, giving a sarcastic look to Fei Long. "I bet you would desire to challenge him, 'Bruce'! I bet you wouldn't even stand a chance."**

**Ken, agreeing with Guile, "Yeah! What make you think YOU can challenge him if I can't even give ONE HIT?!"**

**Fei Long was usually underestimated by most of the street fighters, although he didn't lose very often. Many think his style was too unorthodox to be compared to all the other fighting styles, and they still look at him as a Hong Kong movie star, instead of a true martial artist, or even a real street fighter, after he disappeared during the third street tournament.**

**Fei Long gave an antagonized look towards Guile and Ken, who were both grinning arrogantly. Ryu gave a grieved, helpless look towards Fei Long, knowing they've always had a quiet friendship.**

**Chun Li, approaches Fei Long. "Ah, don't listen to these nimrods. Even if you don't win against Ryu, I bet you'll put up a great challenge against him."**

**She smiled at him, tenderly, and Fei Long's expression changed into a bashful smile. Chun Li believes in him, because she was the only one who knew he was now considered a hero in China.**

**Guile responded with a laugh, and Ken rolled his eyes, with the same arrogant smirk on his face. Chun Li struggled to ignore them.**

**Later that night, they've headed back into the mansion. Guile strolled to his room, tired, while the other four headed for Ken's room. Ryu and Ken were sitting on his bed, as Chun Li was leaning on the wall beside the doorway next to Fei Long.**

**Ryu smiling at "Ken, remember, it's **_**Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku! **_**Why must you change what our teacher taught us with English names?"**

**Ken said, "Yeah, well IT IS far easier to say **_**Hurricane Kick.**_**" Ken faces Fei Long."….and I bet your next challenge would actually make you laugh!"**

"**Come on, Ken! Give him a break, will ya?" Ryu said, previous from when he noticed Fei Long fiercely running the tip of his thumb across his nose.**

**Ken turned to face Fei Long. "OK—OK., I'm through." Then he thought about Chun Li's strong faith in Fei Long. "Hey Fei, ever thought of a girl sooner or later?—"**

**Ryu cuts him off. "—Uhh I'm sure he has greater priorities than that, Ken."**

**Chun Li gave a strange look towards Ken. When he noticed Chun Li was staring at him, she turned away, quickly. Ken grinned, and thought he knew why Chun Li believes Fei Long so much, but at the same time, he hesitated and knew there's no possible way on this planet that could ever be true.**

**Fei Long also had a strange look on his face, then, he decided to leave the room, quickly. Chun Li looked in his direction, as he left the room.**

**Chun Li turns to Ken with a fake smile. "You just charm everyone, don't you?"**

"**I bet you do, too…." Ken countered.**

**Chun Li looked annoyed. "What's that supposed to mean?—"**

"— **Oh--Nothing at all. *snicker*"**

**Ryu was confused, not even wondering what was going on in Ken's head.**

**As Chun Li left the room, Ken and Ryu stood up. Ryu was on his way to his room, but Ken grabbed Ryu's shoulder. "Hey, do you think….maybe, just maybe, Fei Long and Chun Li…. you know…."**

**Ryu's expression changed from confusion to surprise. "Well, it is pos—wait WHAT?!?"**

"**Yeah—because….why do you think she believes in him more than anyone else around here?"**

'**Whoa, Ken, I think I've made you land a little too hard earlier. That doesn't mean they uhh….have feelings for each other—"**

"—**But you should have seen the look on Fei's face when Chun Li said she believed in him. He looked as if he was ready to piss his pants!"**

"**OK, look. Let's go to his room and talk to him tomorrow, but with caution Ken! Don't come on too fast, you know how stubborn he can get. Try to lure him into talking about Chun Li."**

**Ryu leaves the room. "Good—night, Ken."**

**Ken turns away. "Good—night Ryu."**

**Fei Long walks into his room and shuts his light off. He lays in bed, thinking about what Ken asked him, eventually drifting to sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2: Infamy

**The next morning, someone knocked on Fei Long's door. "Come in," he said. Ryu and Ken walked in at the same time, bumping into each other.**

"**Hey, watch it—" said Ryu, struggling to get through the door.**

"**I'm the one who's gonna do the talking here!" Ken hissed back.**

"**Have a seat, you two," Fei Long directed, as he was reading Bruce Lee's Fighting Method next to his desk.**

**Ryu and Ken sat down on Fei Long's bed. Ken sighed, and said, "Alright Fei Long, I believe I know what's going on with you an—"**

**Ken was cut off by another knock on the door. Fei Long sighed and said, "Come in."**

**Chun Li walked through the door, and Fei Long's face brightened.**

"**See, I told you! Look at his face!" Ken hissed at Ryu.**

"**You still fail to convince me." Ryu hissed back, observing Fei Long.**

**Chun Li approached Fei Long. "Fei Long, is it alright if I showed Cammy your other Bruce Lee book?"**

"**You mean the Tao of Jeet Kune Do?"**

"**Yes! That's it!"**

**Fei Long and Chun Li walking towards the bed where Ryu and Ken were sitting. They've scrambled over to Fei Long's desk where he was reading.**

"**It's under the bed in a black bag….I think."**

"**OK, I'll get it."**

"**No problem. I have nothing to hide. I do not mind showing Bruce's methods to anyone!**

**Ken rolled his eyes and began to daydream, while Ryu observed the two. Fei Long glanced at Chun Li with a smile, as she walked over beside him. She bent down to search for the bag containing the book. Unintentionally, Fei Long looked downward towards Chun Li and noticed something….**

**He began to stare HARD with a deranged and manipulated look on his face.**

**Ryu studied Fei Long carefully. His jaw dropped when he realized why Fei Long had a crazy expression on his face while staring down at Chun Li, while the lower-half of her body was showing from under the bed. Ryu immediately budged Ken, who was looking in a totally different direction.**

"**What's up?" Ken asked quietly.**

**Ryu pointed towards petrified Fei Long, who was staring at Chun Li's butt. Ken tried very hard not to laugh out loud, while Ryu was still shocked to see Fei Long like this.**

**As Chun Li pulled the black bag from under the bed, Fei Long looked away instantaneously. She found the book, closed the bag and shoved it back under the bed.**

**Chun Li stood up. "Thanks, Fei Long."**

"**You're very welcome," Fei Long spluttered.**

**As Chun Li was leaving the room, Fei Long decided to look one last time, then he quickly turned up towards the ceiling.**

**Ken bursts into laughter, while Ryu was covering his face with his hand, snickering hard.**

"**I TOLD YOU RYU!" Ken shouted, as he was laughing hard with tears in his eyes.**

"**Told him what?" yelled Fei Long**

"**Like you don't know! We know what you were staring at!" Ken said.**

"**I wasn't staring at anything! What are you talking ab—"**

"**Yeah, yeah, whatever ya horny little bastard!"**

"—**Shut-up Ken!" Fei Long yelped, as failed to restrain himself from smiling and blushing.**

"**Come on Fei Long! Admit it! You know you like Chun Li! It's OK…." Ryu said.**

"**Is it because we're both Chinese?!"**

"**No, No. Honest."**

**Fei Long sighed and smiled. "….I sure do. Ya got me."**

**Ryu smiled. "See, now that wasn't so hard to admit, was it?"**

**He walked over towards Fei Long, placing his arm over his shoulder. "I think you can get her, Fei Long."**

**Fei Long looked down to the floor. "Yeah, well I've never really noticed her….figure."**

**Ken's eyes widened. "What do you mean?! You must be blind!"**

**Fei Long glared at Ken. "She has faith in me, that's the main reason why I like her so much. Now that I've really noticed her….figure…."**

**Ryu smiled again. "Well, it's a good thing you look at her that way. I'm not really a romantic guy myself, but it's always best to look inside a person, and the way you've responded to Ken, I'm positive you've looked well."**

"**I just hope she understands me, and ignores what everyone else think of me." Fei Long said, with concern and doubt. He turned to Ken. "I know you just fool around, Ken. You're OK, too....maybe."**

**Ken faced Fei Long. "Yeah, I fool around, but I wasn't joking about you challenging Ryu!"**

"**Whatever," Fei Long said, sharply.**

**Ken grinned. "Now tell me the truth….you had a boner, didn't you?"**

**Fei Long gave a very nasty look towards Ken.**

"**OK-OK, just kidding. Alright, I'll do you a favor, Fei. I'm gonna go find Chun Li, and find out if she likes you."**

**Ryu warns Ken. "Be careful Ken! You may never know what'll happen!"**

**Ken faced Ryu. "Yeah yeah, I got this!"**

**Fei Long turned to face the door. "You better hope you're right."**

**Later in the afternoon, Ken found Chun Li with Cammy, scanning through Fei Long's book in the den. Ryu and Fei Long followed Ken from a distance, just to hear the conversation. Cammy told Chun Li she will return the book herself, before Ken approached them.**

"**Hey Ken," said Cammy, as she was leaving.**

**Ken smiled. "Hi, Cammy."**

**Cammy spotted Fei Long walking with Ryu, on their way outside of the den.**

"**There you are Fei Long! Just wanted to return this book to you," Cammy said. "Interesting stuff! Mind if you show me a demonstration one day?"**

**Fei Looked up at Cammy and said, "Uh, sure. I have nothing to hide!"**

**Cammy smiled and said, "Thanks Fei!" She left without looking back to see what they were doing.**

**Ryu and Fei Long cautiously crept next to the doorway of the den, listening to Ken and Chun Li.**

**Ken sighed. "I have to ask you something. It's about Fei Long…."**

**Chun Li faced Ken. "Yeah, what about him?"**

"**I was wondering….since you're so supportive towards Fei, ummm….do you….uh….like him?"**

"**Yup. Why?"**

"**Uhm, I think you've misunderstood me—do you **_**LIKE**_** him?"**

"**I—I don't know where you're going with this, Ken—"**

"**Come on Chun Li! Either yes or no."**

"**As a friend, yes! It's nothing special! Geez, Ken! You did fall on your head too hard yesterday! Why are you grilling me like I'm some sort of criminal?"**

**Ryu looked at Fei Long, and noticed his face was full of despair.**

**Ken looked away. "OK, what if he liked you?—I mean, in an affectionate….way?"**

"**Well….I don't know what to say about that…."**

**Ken gets frustrated. "Well he does—oop—!"**

**Ken's eyes widened, and he covered his mouth.**

**Chun Li's eyes widened, significantly. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?"**

"—**Oh I—I didn't say anything—nothing at all—"**

"**Did you just say what I think you've said?"**

"**No—no I didn't say—"**

"—**You—you just said Fei Long….are—are you certain?!?"**

**Ken sighed again. "Truthfully….Yes. He just told me."**

**Chun Li's facial expression was blank. "…."**

**Ken was ready to say something completely unlike himself. "Chun Li, he's SERIOUS about you! You have confidence in him, that's why he—"**

**Ken stopped abruptly and noticed Chun Li didn't even blink or budge. **_**"….CHUN LI?"**_

**Not a word….**

**Ken waved his hand fin front of her face. Nothing happened. He fearfully backed away slowly, then he sprinted out of the den. Ryu and Fei Long followed, swiftly.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fear & Anticipation

**Later, the three met in Fei Long's room, with fear among them.**

**Fei Long looked terrified. "Oh God, I'm afraid of what'll happen…."**

**Ken turned to Fei Long, feeling the same way. "Who are you tellin'?"**

**Fei Long began shaking his head wildly. "Ken! Wha—wh—what the heck happened?!" Fei Long said in a shaky voice. "If I die, don't come to my funeral!"**

**Ken paced the floor, dauntingly. Ryu was worried about Ken and Fei Long.**

**There was a heavy knock on the door. Ken grabbed Ryu by the headband, and ran towards the closet. He swung the door open, shoved Ryu in, and jumped inside, slamming the door.**

"**Who is it?" Fei Long said, faintly.**

"**It's Guile. What's goin' on in there? You OK?"**

"**Uh, yeah…. Just come in. Ken, it's just Guile."**

**Ryu and Ken were rustling and their voices were muffled.**

"**You're elbow is on my neck!"**

"**Well, you shouldn't have pushed me into this cramped closet!"**

"**Whatever, just move your arm!"**

"**I'm trying but your—"**

**A loud thud was heard by the closet door. Guile entered right when Ryu and Ken busted through the door and fell out of the closet. Guile looked puzzled.**

"**Uhhhhh, what were you two doing in the closet? That's….gay."**

**Ken stood up. "—Never mind that, we need your help, Guile—"**

"**NO! Don't tell him Ken!" shouted Fei Long.**

"**Tell me what—never mind. Fei, I just came to tell you T-Hawk wants to challenge you tomorrow. Are you up for it?"**

"**Hey, w-why not?" stuttered Fei Long.**

"**Alright. Hey you don't sound too well. In fact, kind of frightened. Are you sure you're OK?"**

**Ken yells, "FEI LONG IS IN LOVE WITH CHUN LI! And now we're gonna die because I've accidentally told her that, so our necks are on the line—"**

**Fei Long, in a neck-breaking way, turned around. "KEN!!!"**

**Ryu looked at Guile and frowned, knowing his friends may potentially be in danger.**

**Guile was silent for a few seconds. Then he bursts into laughter.**

"**I'm out of here! I don't believe this!"**

"**GUILE!" All three yelled.**

**Guile looked up at the ceiling with his arms extended from his sides. "What?!"**

**Ken looked helpless. "What do you know about Chun Li when she's angry at someone? You worked for INTERPOL with her, right?"**

"**She'll 'Lightning Kick' whoever pisses her off…. and worse….and it ain't pretty….that's all I remember….ummm….GOOD LUCK!!!"**

**Guile grins nervously, and stumbles out of the room, slamming the door behind him.**

"**I—I bet he's LYING!" said Ken, nervously.**

**Ken ended up in the closet again. Ryu faced the closet door, thinking about how he can help, then he finally found a solution. "I'll be back Fei Long. I may be able to help you...."**

**Ryu left the room to find Cammy, while Fei Long decided to await his "death" by sitting on his bed with despair. About two minutes later, there was an even heavier knock on the door. Ken began to rustle in the closet nervously.**

"**Who—Who is it?" Fei Long said. This time, very faintly.**

**The door opened anyways. It was Chun Li! Fei Long's heart sank, and felt as if it was ready to shoot out of his buttocks. He stood up, without a word. Chun Li approaches him, slowly. Their faces ended up about a few inches from each other. Chun Li had a blank expression, while Fei Long appeared pale and afraid. Ken looked through the keyhole of the closet door to see what was going on, actually worried about what may happen to Fei Long….**


	4. Chapter 4: Out Of The Blue

**At the same time, Ryu spotted Cammy outside on the front steps of the Mansion.**

"**Cammy! I'm glad I've found you."**

"**Hi, Ryu. What's going on?"**

"**I know what I'm about to ask is weird, but I need to know, just in case I need to find a way to save Fei Long and Ken's rumps. Ken told Chun Li about how Fei Long felt about her, and now they both believe she's going to 'murder' them. Did Chun Li tell you anything about Fei Long?"**

"**Actually, yes. While we were looking through his book, she told me that he was a very friendly person, and he was always willing to open up to anyone interested in his philosophy. He was always a positive being, also, although, Chun Li said he seemed too quiet sometimes. I asked her was she actually interested in him—meaning being more than friends…."**

**Ryu's expression changed. "Really? What did she say?"**

"**Well….actually…."**

**~ (Returning to Fei Long's room)**

**Ken was studying Fei Long and Chun Li as they were facing each other, with totally different expressions. Chun Li spoke first. Her voice was slightly rough.**

"**So….Fei Long…."**

**Fei Long cleared his throat. "Yes?"**

"**I bet you know what Ken told me…."**

"_**Yes**_**."**

**Her voice softened. "….Is it true?"**

**Ken started to shudder.**

**Fei Long looked away, closing his eyes. "….Yes."**

**He walked a few steps away.**

**Ken was anticipating whatever may happen next. Fei Long slowly turned to face Chun Li.**

"**Well….it's about time, Fei Long…." Chun Li says with an erotic voice.**

**Fei Long completely turned around. His eyes widened, with confusion. "….Huh?"**

**Chun Li's face changed into a warm smile, while Fei Long's eyebrows rose. Ken's face looked puzzled.**

**Chun Li walked over grabbed Fei Long by the waist. She squeezed him very close to her, and looked straight into his eyes. Fei Long didn't know what to think. Chun Li slowly closed her eyes and kissed him passionately. Fei Long decided kiss back. Ken was astonished to see this, but at the same time, he felt relieved.**

**~ (Returning to Cammy and Ryu)**

"…**.Chun Li said she was very interested in him. She realized Fei Long was an inspiration to their country, China, and that really changed her opinion about him. She told me would desire to be more than friends with such a hero, but she feared all of the other street fighters would disown her for that, because they look at Fei, only as a movie star, and not a hero. Plus, she didn't think he felt the same way about her…."**

**Ryu felt bad for Chun Li and Fei Long. "I didn't know he was considered a hero in his country….and yes, Fei Long has great feelings for Chun Li."**

"**I knew it….and Chun Li had me convinced, too, which is why I wanted to look in Fei Long's 'Bruce Lee' book."**

"**Thanks, Cammy. I better go see Fei Long and Ken before they get the wrong idea about Chun Li when she finds them."**

"**There's one more thing I must tell you, Ryu. I've asked Chun Li if she was also physically attracted to him, too, and she said, 'Definitely. I'm physically attracted to Fei Long, too, and if he ever tells me face to face he like me, I will….' Ugh….how should I say this…."**

**Ryu's face changed again. "Cammy?"**

"**There is another side of Chun Li only I know about, and if she ever finds Fei Long alone…."**

"—**OK Cammy I get the idea! Thanks," stammered Ryu, realizing what Cammy was trying to say.**

**"I hope this works out, Ryu...."**

**Ryu was on his way to Fei Long's room. He stopped at the door, just in case Chun Li beat him to the punch. He listened to see if anything was going on. After about a minute, Ryu still didn't hear a sound, so he opened the door.**

"**Fei Long! I've just—HOLY SH—"**

**Ryu's eyes bulged as he witnessed Chun Li embracing and kissing Fei Long. She was rubbing his hair and smothering him. Fei Long's right arm was slightly twitching. Ken heard Ryu's reaction.**

**Chun Li and Fei Long froze for a few seconds, then they've both turned towards Ryu. Chun Li slowly turned Fei Long loose. She walked out of the room, giving Fei Long a seductive look as if she was saying, **_**we're not through yet….**_

**Ryu stood by the door, speechless, as Chun Li walked pass him without looking in his direction. Fei Long was red around the face, his hair was very blotchy, and he appeared severely dazed. Ryu couldn't help but laugh at Fei Long's appearance.**

**Ken jumped out of the closet. "I'm glad my neck isn't—DANG! Fei Long? Are you gonna be alright?" Ken laughed with Ryu.**

**Fei Long finally spoke. "**_**Do you two realize how good I feel right now?**_**"**

"**I cannot imagine," said Ryu, smiling.**

**Ken looked proud. "Fei Long, you dog!"**

**Fei Long smiled at Ken and fell back on his bed.**

"**Good-looking, Fei Long!" said Ryu, as he followed Ken out of the room.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**It was almost midnight, and the entire mansion was silent. Fei Long was lying down on his bed with nothing else to do. He was staring up at the ceiling, completely restless. A beam of moonlight was shinning brightly from outside the window.**

**At first, Fei Long was thinking about how he would match up against T-Hawk, then his imagination shifted to Chun Li. He felt great pride after telling her the truth, and the reward was definitely worth it, however, he didn't tell her the whole story….**

**The door unexpectedly opened slowly. The light from the hallway lit up the room even more. Fei Long lifted his head, as Chun Li entered and strolled towards him. His heart began to pound fast and heavily in his chest.**

"…**.Chun Li?"**

**Chun Li lays beside Fei Long, and rests her head on his chest. Fei Long began to feel hot. They lay in the moonlight, silently, for a few moments.**

"**I can't sleep, Fei Long…."**

"**Me neither. I can't stop thinking about my challenge with T-Hawk tomorrow."**

"**T-Hawk? He's huge! You have incredible speed, though. Even if you don't win, you'll never let me down, because I know you can do it. Don't let anyone else tell **_**China's hero**_** otherwise."**

**It was silent for a few moments. Fei Long was struck by Chun Li's words.**

"**Fei Long….you're heart is beating so fast….are you alright?"**

**"....Chun Li, I've always wanted to say….you make me feel very special, despite what the other Street Fighters say about me, because you're unlike everyone else. I was afraid to tell you this, because I thought you were gonna hate me for feeling this way about you.…."**

**Chun Li looked softly into Fei Long's eyes, which were reflecting the moonlight.**

"_**Oh**_**, of course I wouldn't hate you, Fei Long, but I've never thought you would ever feel this way about me….You've help destroy Shadowloo, and saved China from tyranny, and that changed my opinion about you…."**

"**I didn't do that just to save China, and to prevent Shadowloo from recruiting me. I did this to help avenge your father…."**

**Chun Li paused for a while. **_**"....I have to tell you something else, too...."**_

**Fei Long's eyes brightened.**_** "....What is it?"**_

**"You may not remember this very well, but you've fought Bison....I tried to avenge my father and I almost lost to him again, but you've intervened…."**

**Fei Long looked sympathetic. "….I did? All I remember was waking up in a hospital…."**

"**You did. Bison psycho crushed you, but you've managed to defeat him. Then you've collapsed, and you were unconscious for a very long time. You're memory was later affected from the attack. **_**You were hurt so badly…."**_

**Chun Li lifted her head to face Fei Long. **_**"Fei Long….you've saved my life…."**_

**Fei Long was hesitating. He was ready to tell her the truth. "Chun Li, I couldn't stand to see anyone hurting you any longer because…."**

**Chun Li . **_**"….because what?"**_

"…_**.Chun Li….I love you…."**_

**Chun Li had a bittersweet expression on her face. **_**"I love you too, Fei Long…."**_

**The two kissed softly.**

**Chun Li smiled. "I've waited a while for you to say that, Fei Long….**_**OH, AND I WASN'T THROUGH WITH YOU EARLIER….**_**"**

**She jumped on top of Fei Long, and pinned him down. He squealed with pleasure.**

"**Shh-shh-shh-shh-shh," said Chun Li.**

"**Chun Li, wait….Ch—Chun—"**

**Chun Li leaned over and kissed Fei Long again. He went cross-eyed for a few seconds, and couldn't believe what was happening, then he closed his eyes and began to moan quietly. He lifted the back of her mandarin dress and caressed her hips, making his way up to firmly embracing her gorgeous waist.**

"_**You're so beautiful and sexy, Chun Li….I've never thought someone as attractive as you would ever—Ohh!"**_

"_**Ooh, Fei Long…."**_

**Chun Li began to press harder.**

**Fei Long was groaning uncontrollably in several different octaves. "Ohh! Ohh—WWWAHH!"**

**Chun Li let out an extremely seductive laugh and continued to straddle and smother Fei Long with another long kiss. Fei Long didn't even know what to think.**

"_**Come on Fei Long…."**_

…**.And uh, let's move on! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Preparation

**It was very early in the morning. Fei Long was asleep, completely stripped, as he made love with Chun Li last night. Fei Long opened his eyes slowly, and noticed Chun Li was gone. He smiled and let out a sigh, then jumped out of the bed to get ready for the big fight.**

**Fei Long was in the backyard warming up and training, alone, while everyone else was in the mansion, probably sleep. When he was through, he sat down by the stairs and thought about the last night. **_**Wow, I can't believe Chun Li actually loves me, **_**he thought to himself. **_**Who would have known?**_

**It was later in the morning, and all of the Street Fighters met at a martial arts institute, where the versus matches were going to be held. Everyone surrounded a boxing ring, as the fights were going on. Fei Long and T-Hawk's fight was last.**

**Fei Long was moving his way though the noisy crowd to watch the fights, and ended up standing next to Dan. Dan was actually a good friend of Fei Long for a long time; Although, they rarely meet.**

**Dan turned to Fei Long. "What's up Fei!"**

**Fei Long turns to Dan, surprised. "Dan! What are you doing here? Haven't seen you in a while!"**

"'**Heard you were gonna challenge T-Hawk today."**

"**Yeah, I think I could take him!"**

"**Cool, cool. Like to see that in ya. Hey, did you ever hook up with that—uh, chick—umm….Chun Li?"**

**Fei Long hesitated for a while. "Well, uh…."**

**Fei Long decided sooner or later he had to let everyone know what's going on.**

"**I—I'll tell you later…."**

**Dan knew something was going on. "Ohhhhhh, I get ya! Well, I'll meet you at the mansion after the match."**

**Fei Long smiled briefly, and walked away. **

**Later, Ryu, Ken, and Guile spotted Fei Long walking to the lobby. **

**Ryu spoke first. "Hey, Fei Long!"**

"**What's up?"**

**Guile had an unusual look on his face, because now he knows about Chun Li and Fei Long. **

"**Fei Long. Man….Ryu and Ken just told me what happened yesterday. I guess y'all weren't lying after all. Ryu even told me what Cammy has been saying about you and Chun Li….I'm sorry I've doubted you, and I must say, you're one lucky son of a bitch, Fei!" Guile's face changed into a proud smile.**

**Fei Long smiled back. "Thanks Guile. Let's keep this between the four of us, until Chun Li and I discuss whether or not we should tell everyone else about our, uh….you know."**

**Ryu walked over to Fei Long. "Yeah, we can do that. Go find her Fei Long! She was waiting to see you here, earlier."**

**Fei Long walks away.**

"**Oh, and Fei Long…."**

**He stopped and turned around, "Yeah Ryu?"**

**Ryu smiled. "Good-luck…."**

"**Thanks, Ryu…."**

**Fei Long walked out of the lobby, looking for Chun Li. A few moments later, he spotted her by the entrance of the small arena, watching the fights. Chun Li turned towards Fei Long, and smiled. Fei Long couldn't help but smile, too.**

"**Hey Fei Long."**

"**Hi, Chun Li…."**

**Chun Li and Fei Long looked around to see if anyone was watching, but everyone's attention was on the fight. Fei Long swallowed.**

"**So….should we tell 'em about….us?"**

**Chun Li hesitated. "….Yes. Let's tell them when we meet back at the mansion, after your fight with T-Hawk."**

"**Heh-heh, look at this scrawny little Bruce Lee wannabe. You're not gonna last against me."**

**Out of nowhere, T-Hawk appeared behind the two, and laughed, arrogantly.**

**Chun Li frowned and tried to stay silent, but Fei Long protested.**

"**You just wait, T-Hawk. You're gonna regret saying that! There's no way you will ever knock me out!"**

"**Huh. Yeah, right. My totem is too great for your desperate fighting techniques! I'll see you in the ring!"**

**Fei Long turned away with a scowled, and scratched his nose with the tip of his thumb, as T-Hawk walked away.**

"**What a jerk." Said Chun Li. "Whatever you do, don't let him get to you."**

**Fei Long face changed back into a smile, then he was on his way towards the ring, but Chun Li stopped him.**

"**Oh, and Fei Long….**_**Good-luck….**_**"**

**She looked around one more time to see if anyone was watching, then she decided to kiss Fei Long for a moment. Fei Long was more than satisfied.**

"**Ooh—" he whimpered.**

**Chun Li chuckled. Fei Long was ready for the fight….**


	7. Chapter 7: FIGHT!

**The announcer called the last two street fighters up to the ring. Fei Long and T-Hawk made their way to the ring, both with serious faces. The announcer looked in T-Hawk's direction, then Fei Long's.**

"**This is a single-round match. You have sixty seconds to KO your opponent."**

**Fei Long and T-Hawk look dead into each other's eyes with fury.**

"**Round one….FIGHT!"**

**The crowd began to cheer. Fei Long started in a defensive stance, while T-Hawk was anticipating any attack. Fei Long advanced throwing a couple of fast punches towards T-Hawk. He manages to block all of them. Fei Long retreated instantly, then advanced again to attempt a crouching kick, but T-Hawk manages to jump over it. While in the air, T-Hawk performs a condor dive, ramming Fei Long directly in the head, knocking him down. Fei Long jumped up quickly, then used his distant attack kick. T-Hawk retreated far enough for him to miss completely.**

**T-Hawk advances, and performs a Tomahawk Buster. Fei Long barely blocks it, causing him to stumble backwards. He tries to regain balance by countering with a Rekka Ken. He was successfully able to perform all three, knocking T-Hawk down. Fei Long jumps in the air to punish T-Hawk with an aerial punch, but T-Hawk quickly counters with another Tomahawk Buster, knocking Fei Long down, causing him to face the opposite direction, then T-Hawk boots him in the back, painfully. Fei Long stumbled forward and leaned on the rope, appearing in extreme distress.**

**The crowd of street fighters grew louder, as T-Hawk was facing them, throwing his hands up, believing the match was over. Chun Li looked very worried, thinking Fei Long was seriously wounded. Ryu, Ken, and Guile were standing around her, watching the fight with defeatism.**

**There was thirty-five seconds left on the clock. T-Hawk was facing the crowd of street fighters, throwing his hands up, thinking the match was over.**

**Fei Long was hanging on the rope, with many thoughts of the past running through his head. The voices of many street fighters disgracing and humiliating him, distracting his mind. The infamy of how he really felt about Chun Li….**

**Fei Long mentally fought back against the negative thoughts and images. His face began to morph into a very angry frown. He grasped the rope with fury…..**

"**!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**He instantly turned around and caught T-Hawk off guard with two heavy punches to the face. The crowd grew even louder. T-Hawk stumbled backwards, covering his face, then tried to punch back, but Fei Long dodges quickly, and uppercuts T-Hawk, knocking him down. **

**Chun Li and Guile looked shocked, while Ryu and Ken were hurrahing.**

"**YEAH! KNOCK HIM OUT!"**

**Fei Long retreats, and moves around the ring, preparing for what T-Hawk may do next. T-Hawk jumps toward Fei Long, and attempts to body press him. Fei Long counters with a roundhouse kick to the head, forcing T-Hawk to spin and fall over. When he got up, his face was full of blood and anger. T-Hawk tries to sweep Fei Long, but he jumped and punches him in the head again. When Fei Long landed, he thrusts three blazing fast punches across T-Hawk's face. Everyone was amazed, because his fists were almost too fast to see. T-Hawk stumbled backwards.**

**Fifteen seconds were left on the clock. T-Hawk was very frustrated. He decided to try another Condor Dive. Fei Long was focusing all of his ki into his left foot, ready to counter T-Hawk with a Kindling Blaze Kick. When T-Hawk performed his Condor Dive, Fei Long flawlessly countered T-Hawk, knocking him down in brief flames. The entire crowd lets out an "OHHHH!!!" Five seconds were sparred. The fight was over.**

**It was completely silent for a few seconds, then everyone began to cheer.**

"**Fei Long WINS!" yells the announcer. Everyone began to chant his name.**

"**FEI LONG! FEI LONG! FEI LONG!"**

**Fei Long extended his hand towards half conscious T-Hawk. T-Hawk firmly grasped his hand and decided to stand up to shake Fei Long's hand.**

**T-Hawk struggled between his words. "Sorry—I've underestim—ated you….Fei Long. You are a true street fighter."**

**Fei Long smiled so hard, his cheeks look as if they were ready to burst. He threw T-Hawk's arm up in the air with his, and the crowd cheered even louder.**

**Fei Long climbed out of the ring, exhausted, and walked over to Chun Li and the others. He firmly hugged Chun Li, and all five walked through the chanting crowd, with their arms over Fei Long.**

**Ryu was very proud. "Great fight Fei Long! Beautiful!"**

**Ken agreed. "Yeah! Damn good fight, Fei!"**

**Fei Long smiled again. "Thanks guys. That was one hell of a fight…."**

"**It sure was!" said Guile, grinning.**

**Chun Li kissed Fei Long on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Fei Long! I can't wait 'till we get out of here…."**

**She gave him another seductive look. Fei Long looked as if he was about to faint with pleasure. Many street fighters in the crowd, even DeeJay, began to congratulate and pat Fei Long and the other four, as they made their way to the exit.**


	8. Chapter 8: Terminus

**It was almost nighttime. Many street fighters, including Dan, were back at the mansion, sitting in the den, talking about Fei Long's fight with T-Hawk.**

**Rose faced Guile. "I've never realized how much speed Fei Long had…."**

**Dan turned to Rose. "Heck, I didn't know. And I knew him for how long?"**

**Ken decided to speak. "Do you two realize he's known as a hero in China?"**

**Rose eyes widened. "Really? Who told you?"**

"**Chun Li—ugh I mean Cammy—well Cammy told Ryu, and Ryu told me."**

**Dan looked puzzled "Who—wait, what?"**

**Cammy sighed, and butted in. "What Ken was trying to say is I told Ryu and Ryu told Ken about this."**

"**Ryu and Ken told me, too, before the fight," said Guile.**

**Dan pretended to look as if he understood. "Uh....OK, but I heard Chun Li's name…."**

**Cammy was a little nervous. "Uh—yeah. Chun Li told me. She knew about it….first."**

**Dan was beginning to feel suspicious of Ken, Guile, and Cammy. Ryu stayed silent. The rest of the street fighters were unaware, doing other things in the den.**

**Dan stood up. "So Fei Long is a hero, and Chun Li knew first, huh….so, what else did she tell you?—"**

"**NOTHING! Nothing further," gasped Cammy.**

**Dan grinned. "You guys must think I'm stupid! You're not telling me something! This must have something else to do with those two…."**

"**Who said it did?" Guile said, also nervous.**

**Dan's grin widened. "Well, I've always had the feeling there's something goin' on between Fei Long and Chun Li after I've noticed them **_**together**_** before the fight started, after the fight ended, and—wait, where are they now? Hmm? See. You guys are trying to cover up something from the rest of the street fighters—"**

**Rose had a crazy look on her face. "Are you saying Chun Li and Fei Long….No way. There is no way on this planet, that could ever happen. I highly doubt Chun Li and Fei Long actually have feelings for each other…."**

**Everyone in the room stopped whatever they were doing, and turned towards the five who were talking. It was almost silent.**

**Ryu finally spoke "Alright. That's it. You caught us Dan. Ken, tell them. Tell everyone about Fei Long and Chun Li."**

**Quiet sidebar conversations were being heard around the room. Most of the street fighters looked confused, but intrigued.**

**Ken rolled his eyes. "OK….if you insist…."**

**Fei Long and Chun Li were outside the front of the mansion alone, watching the sunset. Chun Li stood in front of him, slightly pressing against Fei Long, as he embraced her hips.**

"**You've fought very well today, Fei Long. See, I knew you could do it."**

"**Thanks, Chun Li. Even if I didn't win, I would just disregard everyone else's criticism."**

"**As long as you knew you've done your best, you shouldn't care what anyone else say about you…."**

**Fei Long hesitated for a while. "Chun Li, whatever happened to Bison?"**

"**During the third street tournament, after you've disappeared, Akuma killed him…."**

"**Oh….I see…."**

**They've stood together, silent, for a long time. Fei Long closed his eyes. **

**Chun Li spoke. **_**"I can't believe after all these years….even before I was convinced….you've loved me…."**_

**Fei Long was contemplating what happened before he lost his memory of the fight with Bison. **_**"I've had feelings for you ever since we were very young Chun Li….but I never thought you would ever feel the same way, despite me intervening the fight between you and Bison."**_

"**That's the same way I've felt about you, after I was convinced, but I've always thought after all the trials I've put you through, you would never feel this way about me."**

"_**It's OK, Chun Li….I forgive you. I forgive you…."**_

"_**I love you," said Chun Li.**_

_**Fei Long smiled. "I love you too."**_

**The two continued to stand together until it was almost completely dark. After a while, Chun Li turned her head and looked towards Fei Long.**

"**Ready to tell them?"**

**Fei Long answered Chun Li. **_**"….Yes."**_

**They didn't budge for a moment.**

"…**.Uh, Fei Long…."**

**Fei Long was completely lustful, still holding Chun Li.**_** "….Yeeesss Chun Li?"**_

"**You can let go now."**

"**Oh—sorry…."**

"**That's fine. **_**Just wait 'till later….It won't be long. I promise.**_**"**

**Chun Li and Fei Long made their way to the den. They've stopped by the door, where they could hear the loud argument and shock among the street fighters.**

"**That's ridiculous! You expect us to believe that?!"**

"**Impossible! Chun Li and Fei Long? Ewww…."**

"**Why would she like—him? I mean, sure he proved us wrong about his fighting skills, and we've been wrong for underestimating him, but I know one thing….that's impossible!"**

"**It's because their both Chinese, isn't it?"**

**Fei Long and Chun Li faced each other and smiled, knowing they'll prove them wrong, again.**

**They've entered the room, and everyone looked at the two. It was dead silent.**

**Chun Li broke the silence. "So….You all really think I **_**like**_** Fei Long?"**

**The street fighters looked at each other in confusion.**

**Chun Li nodded. "….Yes….I do. It's true. I **_**LOVE**_** Fei Long!"**

**The street fighters were shocked to hear this. The room was loud again.**

**Fei Long was anxious. "OK! I think they get the point Chun Li! We got some catchin' up to do!"**

**Fei Long picked up Chun Li and ran out of the room.**

**Chun Li was aroused. "Whoa! **_**Fei Long!**_**"**

**Ryu, Ken, Guile, and Dan were laughing, while Cammy was chuckling and shaking her head, and Rose was just speechless after what she just witnessed.**

**Dan ran out of the den to find a stethoscope, and made his way into the room next to Fei Long's.**

**The other street fighters were still loud, but most of them were actually glad to know the rumor of Fei Long and Chun Li was actually a reality.**


End file.
